kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drawcia
Drawcia was the main villain of Kirby Canvas Curse. She is a powerful sorceress born from a painting who prefers a world made of paint and art to the real world. She was also the owner of the mighty Power Paintbrush that turned Kirby into a ball and Dream Land into a piece of artwork. She is capable of creating shadow-like entities out of paintings and firing blasts of powerful dark magic. Her wish was to have a world full of paint. But this dream was short lived, as Kirby was able to defeat her at her own game by getting the Paintbrush's power and pursuing her all across the newly ruined land. Harnessing the strength of the brush's power, Kirby was able to destroy her, once again bring peace to Dream Land. Her powers of bringing things to life with paint is similar to the abilities of Ado, Adeleine, and Paint Roller. Like most final bosses in the series, Drawcia is fought in two forms that Kirby must fight in the final battle. She is fought as both Drawcia Sorceress and Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul shares design elements with previous, spherical final bosses like Zero and Dark Mind. Drawcia herself looks Dark Matter's "Sword form". Her Para Matters are based off of the Orbservor bosses from the spinoff, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. Most recently, Drawcia appears on a card in the mini-game Card Swipe in the game Kirby Super Star Ultra. Games ''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Throughout the progress of the game, Drawcia intends to hinder Kirby's progress by creating replicas of King Dedede, Kracko, and Paint Roller out of paint. These paintings serve as bosses of every level, each one being fought in a type of "Boss Minigame". When Kirby first faces Drawcia at the end of The World of Drawcia she is in her Witch-like sorceress form. In this form she can shoot magical blasts and summon smaller versions of herself called Para Sorceresses. She can even paint enemies to life with the Power Paintbrush. She also jumps into the air and quickly zooms at Kirby. Drawcia is resilient to rushes and taps with the stylus because she is always protected by a mirror-like shield. To defeat her in this form, Kirby must draw a Paint Shield and reflect one of the blasts, which stuns her. Kirby must then continuously ram her (up to three times) while she is paralyzed. When Kirby does this a few times, she starts exploding and somewhat goes insane, bringing forth her soul, which is formed of a multicolored paint ball, five eyes, and a dripping, gaping mouth. This form, called Drawcia Soul, can summon Para Matters. The minions can be tapped on the eye to inflict a small amount of damage on Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul has a wide array of attacks, too, such as summoning its minions and warping around the screen. It can also make it rain paint blobs and can rush across the screen in the form of a meteor that covers most of the screen. One of its most deadly attacks comes when she opens her core, and many of dazzling rainbow-colored cutters erupt from it. In order to deal heavy damage to Drawcia Soul, Kirby must first bring it to a halt (done by tapping it with the stylus while its transporting around in the foreground). After some taps, it becomes stunned and ready to be attacked. When it is destroyed, Drawcia Soul reverts to its original form- a painting. Drawcia Soul is sucked into the painting which shatters to pieces and disintegrates, permanently ending her mad reign over Dreamland and Pop Star . The game states that she originated as a mysterious painting. Somehow, the painting gradually transformed and Drawcia mysteriously sprung forth. Physical Appearance Drawcia is a sorceress-like foe. She wears a jarring violet robe with blue and yellow markings on the bottom, and a violet hat with pink fabric at its base. She also wears golden shoulder pads which hold up her pink ascot. She has grayish-blue hair, one eye, and a strange yellow marking barely visible under her robes. The Para Sorceresses are essentially simplified versions of Drawcia herself, consisting of only a pink ascot, a hat, hair, and two vivacious eyes rather than one. Drawcia Soul, her next form, is stylized to look like a big blob of paint. It has a gaping yellow mouth (or perhaps a large eye similar to that of Dark Matter or Zero) with five yellow eyes along the top of its head. Its paint-like body is always changing color,but starts out pink. It is revealed in the end of the game that Drawcia's true form was a strange painting. Gallery Drawcia soul1.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul2.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul3.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Trivia *Three of Drawcia's attacks are reused by Marx Soul, the final boss of Kirby Super Star Ultra, with slight alterations. The two are both able to rain down paint, slice with rainbow-like cutter blades, and create a meteor-like blast that sweeps across the screen. When Marx Soul does his cutter attack, he does it twice in a row, releasing a total of eight blades. The cutters are white and he only sends out four at the same time. When Marx Soul does the third attack mentioned, two blasts are created rather than one. *Drawcia is the only boss to have any form of HP in this game. *Drawcia's Para Sorceresses and her Para Matters are some of the only enemies in the game that are instantly destroyed rather than being stunned when tapped by the stylus. *A Para Sorceress is drawn in Paint Panic. ja:ドロシア *It is very interesting to note that when one goes up against Drawcia Soul and looks at the top screen that when she takes enough damage, the map screen will start to turn red. When she is beaten, the static that represents the map is not just red but blue as well as yellow too. This might make one think that the maps were drawn by Drawcia herself. *Drawcia Sorceress and the Para Sorceresses have a strange resemblance to the Kirby Super Star enemy known as Simirror. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead